Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a general purpose keyboard for a central processing unit with a microprocessor and the use of this keyboard with a microcomputer so that it can adapt itself to multiple applications such as, for example, the management of hotels, restaurants, businesses and service companies.
It is a known fact that microcomputer keyboards include a set of alphanumeric keys and usually several function keys whose allocation is variable and is dependent upon the application software used. Generally speaking, the number of function keys on these keyboards is limited to ten and comprise variable controls according to the different application softwares used.
It is also a known fact that, in order to assist the user of these function keys, as regards storing the commands constituted by these function keys, of associating with these keys, a small book is provided. This book includes an opening framing these keys and, opposite the function keys, listings specifying, according to the application software, the orders carried out by these keys. This small booklet merely has a reminder function and does not determine allocation of keys according to the position of the pages of the booklet.
It is also a known fact that, as regards cash registers, that the allocation of keys can be modified according to the position of the pages of a booklet appearing opposite the keys. This allocation is set for a specific application. Thus, each cash register is personalized for each application to a given business. However, this device lacks flexibility, as each time the application is changed, the cash register needs to be changed because the booklets are integral with the cash registers via the page position detection system. Finally, these cash registers do not permit the management and use of an application program enabling the management of stocks or accounting, for example, to be carried out. In this instance, if it is desired to obtain such a system, it is necessary to connect the cash register to a computer microcomputer.